


Fallen

by PieFeathers



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Archer!Dean, Fantasy, Farmer Dean, Farmer Sam, Hunter Dean, M/M, Reverse Bang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 20:02:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6391360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PieFeathers/pseuds/PieFeathers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While out hunting one day, Dean finds a creature named Castiel who is alone and naked in the forest. He takes him home to learn Castiel is an angel and invites him to stay. But Castiel wasn't in that forest for no reason, he is on the run and he has no where to go now without the help of Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fallen

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Destiel Reverse Bang 2016  
> Beta Read by my partner Dor  
> Art done by topieornottopie.tumblr.com

Dean checked his bow carefully, he didn't want to be caught off guard if a large stag came across his path. The last time he went hunting his bow snapped and it nearly cost his brother and him their lives after a mountain lion attacked. He was lucky that his brother had his hunting knife and dispatched the large cat easily.

His brother, Samuel and him lived on a farm they inherited from their family. Their mother and father had passed when they were young and passed the farmland to their uncle, Robert. When Robert passed a few years ago leaving the farm to Dean and Sam, both men worked on the farm the best they could. During their time off, Dean would usually be in the forest while Sam would be visiting the tailor's daughter, Jess. Dean approved of her, at least she kept his brother out of trouble.

Dean smiled when he realized that the bow would work fine and he stood up from the tree trunk he had been sitting on. The forest was alive with birds and small bugs but no large animals to be heard. Nothing rustling or stepping on branches. It had been the same way for the last few hours. Dean had been wandering around the forest, checking his bow every half hour or so to make sure it was okay. His nerves were on end but he tried to settle them.

He heard some stories in passing from local patrons at the public house he frequented that there was a mythical bird that had been spotted in these woods. Now, he was out hunting for food for his brother and him to have for the winter months but if he could bag this mythical creature he would be able to pay for their food and their land bills for the next year. In truth, Dean had thought about becoming a hunter, someone hired to kill creatures that certain parties would pay well to have as a prize but he couldn't leave his brother or their farm behind. It also was dangerous work, Dean heard stories of some hunters that had gone out after dragons but never returned. Dean couldn't leave his brother to work the farm all by himself and he was sure if he died his brother would be distraught.

Dean sighed as he realized that perhaps some others had come through here hunting and the deer may have moved on due to being scared off by them. He was reaching a part of the forest that parted into a path and he knew no animals would be here out from under the cover the trees provided. He kept his bow close however, in case a wild animal did stray across the path. He kept his head up and ears open to hear if there was anything moving about. He was surprised to hear some creaking up in the trees and he quickly notched an arrow and drew back the bow.

He Aimed his arrow towards the noise as he approached the tree until he could see a small portion of large white wings. Dean wondered if perhaps this was the bird the patrons at the bar had been talking about. He didn't want to waste this opportunity, so he crept closer trying his hardest not to make any sound. He was directly under the creature when he realized that he couldn't get a good look at what was in the tree, so he decided to take his chances at incapacitating the wings of the creature than actually hitting it's body. The tree's leaves made it impossible to see the rest of it but he knew it had to be large due to it's wing size.

Just as he was about to release the arrow, he was surprised by the sound of a branch breaking and it took him about half a second to realize it was the branch the creature was on. He dropped his bow in preparation to protect himself from the falling branch but was surprised to see a man falling down with the branch. Dean managed to catch the falling man in his arms, the force knocking him back a bit but keeping his footing.

The man in his arms stared up at him with shocking blue eyes and hair that was a dark, tousled mess. He clung to Dean and it was then that Dean realized this man was completely nude. The man looked up to where he had fallen from but Dean couldn't help but stare at him. Finally, he tore his eyes away from the creature that was in his arms to see the broken tree branches that were a reminder of where the man had fallen from.

“What...are you?” Dean asked, remembering that the stranger had wings as they brushed against him.

The man said something in a language Dean didn't understand but it seemed that he didn't want to be let down anytime soon from the way he clung to Dean's clothing. He frowned and shook his head trying to interrupt the long ramblings of the man.

“Hey, I can't understand a word you're saying.” Dean quickly cut the stranger off. This caused the man to go quiet as if Dean had said something to upset him. It took him a few seconds before he finally spoke up.

“Castiel.”

“Castiel?” Dean repeated. He assumed this was the man's name, although it didn't sound like he was from anywhere Dean was familiar with. He assumed he was a traveler but that didn't explain the lack of clothing or the large white wings.

“Where are you from?” Dean asked as he set Castiel down, much to Castiel's displeasure. He fought against being set down and he grumbled when his feet touched the shaded ground.

Castiel glared at Dean before pointing upwards. Dean looked up to the tree then the sky before looking back to Castiel with a raised eyebrow. He wondered if Castiel had confused when he asked where he was from with where he had fallen from.

“I meant where is your home?”

With this Castiel's eyes lit up and he smiled. He began talking in the same language as before but faster. Dean could hardly keep up with the gestures Castiel was making and he let him talk as he picked up his bow. He knew he wasn't going to get any more information out of Castiel so he figured he would just let him go on his way.

He felt bad for this though seeing as Castiel didn't have any weapons or clothing to protect himself from the animals and elements. He sighed and held out his hand signaling Castiel to stop talking once more. He fell silent and tilted his head as he listened to Dean talk.

“I'm not sure you understand what I'm saying, but I have a feeling you don't have any clothing or weapons stashed around here, so I'd like to make sure you get out of here safely.” Dean explained. Castiel frowned, which to Dean meant he didn't understand what he had said or perhaps he had been speaking too fast.

He pulled off his cloak that was meant to keep him warm and handed it to Castiel. The man had some trouble pulling it on over his wings but eventually he had it wrapped somewhat around his shoulders and had it pulled around his waist. He looked up to Dean with a thankful smile.

“Come on.” Dean waved at Castiel to follow as he turned to lead them out of the forest. He was thankful that his farm was close to the edge of the forest so that it wasn't too long of a walk. “I'm Dean by the way.” Dean said over his shoulder to Castiel.

Castiel followed after him hesitantly, unsure if this man would harm him or not. He hadn't meant to fall into his arms like that, but the branch had not been as sturdy as he assumed it would be. He cursed himself for being seen by a human, but he knew that if he fled now it would make Dean even more suspicious if he wasn't already.

The walk to the farm wasn't long but Castiel found himself looking back behind himself to make sure no one was following, in case this was a trap. Dean spoke every few minutes, but only to make sure he was still alright. Castiel would respond in his language, not quiet understanding what Dean was saying.

They crossed across the farm towards the small cabin that was surrounded by a small stone wall. There were several small fields, half filled with growing crops and the other wild plants growing back to reclaim the land. A few animals were farther off, but Castiel was too far away to see what they were. He assumed sheep since these were the staple animals of the land.

Dean opened the wooden door to the cabin to allow Castiel inside but he shied away instantly when he saw it was dark inside. After a few minutes of letting his eyes adjust to the dark, he finally entered. The air inside was cold and smelled of drying herbs, he figured Dean must preserve his food here instead of taking it to a butcher to cut and preserve the meat. Goosebumps formed on his arms from the sudden temperature change and he wondered how Dean got his cabin so cold despite the warm spring air outside.

“Hold on. Let me open up the windows.” Dean mumbled, dropping his bow in the process of fumbling for the windows. He figured Sam would of left the fireplace lit but he supposed that Sam thought he was going to be gone all day.

The windows cracked open a bit, groaning in protest. He finally slammed the window open all the way with a creak and a beam of light entered the house, allowing Castiel to see the minimal contents. The room was what appeared to be the main room, a table was placed in front of a fireplace that appeared to have been lit recently. Items were strewn across the table, but also appeared to be somewhat organized. It seemed to Castiel that someone had thrown the items onto the table and another person must have been trying to organize the mess.

Castiel wondered if perhaps Dean's wife lived here with him, but he found no evidence of a woman living there. He wandered over to another door that led into a bedroom, he was able to see better as Dean opened up more windows and went to light the fireplace. He noticed that there were two beds in the bedroom which told Castiel that perhaps it was a family member that lived with Dean. A father? Brother? He wasn't sure and he knew he couldn't just ask, the language barrier between them was still there.

“Here.”

Castiel was caught off guard when Dean shoved some clothing to him and he took them. It was just some simple trousers and a short sleeved shirt so he quickly threw off the cloak, placing it on the table and pulled the clothing on after he made sure to hide his wings. His kind could easily tuck their wings back into another reality, making them appear to be just another human. It helped when they could get clothing that fit around their wings, their usual attire was either loose fitting clothing or nothing around their chests. They fit him alright, and he assumed they were Dean's. He thanked him in his language, and Dean seemed to at least understand his thankfulness.

“I have to go back out, I need to finish hunting but I think I can trust you to be here by yourself.” Dean said picking his bow up off the floor. He turned to Castiel who gave him a confused look before sighing and holding his hand up. “Stay.” He ordered before leaving out the door.

Castiel understood that perhaps Dean wanted him to stay put in the cabin, but he had no idea where he was going. He sat down by the table and took a better look around the cabin. He found that there were books in a small bookshelf he hadn't noticed before and he smiled. He may not be able to understand what Dean is saying but perhaps he could learn. His kind were well known for their ability to learn languages fast, and he hoped this would help him communicate with the kind human.

 

Dean returned later that day with a single rabbit, disappointed in his hunt. He was glad that Sam hadn't come home yet as he didn't want to have to come across Sam kicking out the strange man. He entered the small cabin to find the fire still going, Castiel having made sure it didn't go out in case Dean didn't come back until after dark. As soon as Castiel noticed Dean, he smiled and set the book he had been reading down.

“Hello.” Castiel said. Dean was taken aback, a little confused.

“You...can speak now?” Dean asked raising an eyebrow.

“I was...speaking before.” Castiel stated looking over to the small catch in Dean's hand. “You didn't understand.”

Dean gave him a confused look, how could he suddenly speak his language then? Was Dean hallucinating? Perhaps his food that morning had been bad and was kicking in. He noticed all the books that were his brother's scattered around the room and he sighed. He knew his brother would have a fit if they weren't put back properly.

“Did you...learn from reading these?” Dean asked although it sounded very far fetched in his mind. Who could just learn languages from reading?

“Yes!” Castiel exclaimed as he hopped up off the chair. “I'm sorry for the mess...” He tried to grab a few of the books and put them away.

“It's alright, they are just my brothers.” Dean said setting the rabbit down by the fireplace. “He will have to deal with the mess when he gets home.”

Castiel nodded and watched Dean as the he checked the fire to make sure it was burning alright. He seemed impressed that Castiel had kept it going and Castiel felt a small bit of pride. He would show this human he wasn't useless. He sat down in his chair and neither man spoke for a while.

“What are you?” Dean finally asked breaking the silence.

Castiel frowned. He had figured Dean knew what he was. He had been taught that humans knew his kind, and that they would do anything to harm them. He sighed and realized Dean was staring at him. He quickly sat up and smiled.

“I'm an angel.” He said hoping Dean would of at least heard of their kind. It wasn't that they were so rare that only a select few would of heard of them. He knew there had to be tales and legends about them, mostly passed down by Hunters.

Dean's face fell and he looked over to Castiel with a confused look. “Angel? I've heard of them...I just thought they were stories.” He shook his head and Castiel realized he must of upset Dean somehow by the way he was muttering to himself.

“I...can leave.” Castiel offered as he stood up even though this was a lie. Dean held his hand out and Castiel stayed in his spot not daring to move.

“Why are you here? Shouldn't you be...wherever you are from?” Dean asked.

Castiel looked down at his hands and sighed. He didn't want to talk about why he was in the forest, in fact he just wanted those bad memories to be gone. He knew Dean wouldn't let him go without an answer so he shrugged and decided it was best to inform him of why he was there.

“I'm running away.” Castiel said. “I did something wrong and I'm running from my kind. I have nowhere to go.” He admitted. He didn't want to have to leave but he knew that Dean may just kick him out.

Before Dean could say anything a taller man came through the door frightening Castiel. He jumped back and glared at him, unsure if this man was a threat or not.

“Dean! Warn me if you are going to have one of your boyfriends over!” He shouted causing Dean to go red in the face.

“He's someone I picked up in the forest. His name is Castiel.” Dean explained trying to calm the tall man down. “Castiel, this is my younger brother Sam.”

Castiel relaxed a little when he found out this was Dean's brother. They did share similar features, but Sam was taller and his hair longer. He found it hard to believe that this man was Dean's younger brother however.

“Like I said, keep your boyfriends away when I get home.” Sam grumbled.

“It's not like that! He's a traveler I found in the forest. He seemed to be in trouble!” Dean tried to explain again.

Sam seemed to understand this time and turned to Castiel who had been watching the whole ordeal silently. Both men stared at each other, but Castiel didn't say anything waiting for Sam to finally greet him. He thought it to be a bit rude that the younger brother hadn't even greeted him, but he thought perhaps this was just a custom in his culture and being rude like this was normal for humans. Castiel figured there was much more he needed to learn about humans before making his judgment of whether they were a good race or not. So far Dean seemed nice, while his brother didn't seem to trust him.

“Sorry...I'm Sam.” The taller man finally greeted him. “I apologize for seeming so...hesitant about having guests. We don't have many over.”

Castiel accepted the apology, but felt awkward, unsure what he should do now. He didn't want to impose on the brothers, but he really didn't have any where else to go. He looked to Dean with pleading eyes, nearly praying that Dean would be the one to bring up the subject of him staying. He knew he had offered to leave before, but he really hoped Dean didn't see this as an invitation to kick Castiel out.

“I...was thinking we can see how we can try to help him.” Dean finally said, narrowing his eyes at the look Castiel was giving him. But it wasn't out of suspicion but rather confusion. He had no idea why he was letting this guy control his decisions. He wondered if perhaps the angel had some kind of magic…

“I do have to skin this rabbit though...” Dean added when he realized he had left the small game by the fire.

“Why doesn't Castiel join you? You two seem to be pretty friendly already. I need to...clean.” Sam sighed looking at the mess Castiel had made.

Castiel realized what Sam was talking about and suddenly felt bad for leaving the books out like that. He could only assume from the look on Sam's face that they were his most prized possessions. He grabbed for one of the books to put it away but Sam stopped him.

“No, it's alright. I can manage. Go help Dean.” Sam said firmly although there wasn't a hint of anger in his voice. Castiel felt slightly relieved that Sam wasn't angry or too hostile at him. He thanked Sam and followed Dean who had left out the door with the rabbit and a wood axe.

Castiel was about to question what the wood axe was for when Dean set the rabbit down onto their wood chopping block. He watched wide eyed as Dean brought the axe down, severing the rabbit's head from it's body. He didn't move from place, he had never seen something like that before and he felt sick, yet he couldn't look away.

It wasn't that Castiel's people didn't eat meat, he just never had seen how the food was prepared. He had never seen the hunters butcher their kills before, he had no idea it was so bloody. Castiel often went out gathering with his sisters, the activity more enjoyable to him than the idea of killing an animal and then skinning it. He often had great fun with his sisters while out gathering, although he grew tired of hearing about the men that were courting them. He didn't have any men after him, although he was silently thankful for this. They were all so close and he knew it would feel like being with a sibling.

“Are you just going to stand there and watch or help?” Dean's voice finally cut through his thoughts and he looked over to see Dean had the rabbit attached to the side of the cabin, a bloodied knife in hand. “If you plan on staying you need to earn your keep.” He said gesturing to the chopping block with the knife.

Castiel finally realized he was meaning for him to chop wood and he nodded rushing to grab the axe. That was something he could do, he didn't think he could stomach cutting into the animal like Dean did when he turned around. Castiel just blocked out the sounds and went about with his given chore.

It was well after dark by the time both men came back inside. Sam had cleaned up the place well and was already fixing a pot of vegetables they had grown that year. He thankfully took the meat from Dean and placed it into the pot, letting it mix together on it's own. Sam stood up and turned to Dean, giving only a quick side glance to Castiel. Immediately Castiel felt he was intruding and he quickly excused himself so he could put the axe back in it's place.

Dinner passed quietly and it wasn't long before Sam was excusing himself to go to bed. This left Dean and Castiel to clean up. Castiel learned quickly that Dean was the one that did all the house work when he was home. He worked to clean everything before he too had to go to bed. Castiel stayed quiet the entire time because he wasn't sure where he would be sleeping yet he didn't want to bring up that he would be needing a bed.

Eventually it seemed that Dean realized this and he made Castiel a small makeshift bed beside the fireplace. Castiel thanked him before curling up with the few blankets that Dean had managed to gather from his own bed and his brothers. As soon as the fireplace was burnt down to embers and candles blown out, Castiel was asleep, not even hearing when Dean bid him goodnight.

 

The next few days passed exactly as the first had, just a repeat. Castiel would wake up and help out in some way before Sam and Dean were off working in the fields. He wouldn't see them again until evening when it was time for dinner. They ate quietly, sometimes one of the brothers would bring up what they would be doing the next day. Sam often visited his lady friend in the city, although Dean had to explain to Castiel what a 'lady friend' was exactly.

When Castiel asked Dean if he had one Dean quickly changed the subject. Castiel found him dodging the question a bit weird and then remembered what Sam had said about Dean's boyfriends when he first saw Castiel in the cabin. When Castiel asked Dean if he was seeing a man it was only worse. Dean had yelled at him to mind his own business. Castiel had left to do some chores after that and didn't talk to Dean the rest of the night until Dean apologized for snapping at him.

 

“Why were you naked?” Dean finally asked about week after Castiel had arrived. He had asked while they were out brushing the horses, the animals seeming to enjoy Castiel's company.

Castiel looked up from the mare he was brushing and frowned. He obviously really hadn't expected that question, and for a few seconds he really didn't know what Dean meant until he realized that he was talking about they day they had met in the forest.

“I mean were you in the forest meeting someone?” Dean asked. Castiel shook his head not understanding what Dean meant by that question. Dean sighed and set the brush down. “Were you meeting someone, like a lover?”

Castiel's eyes widened and he let the hand that was resting against the horse drop. He wasn't sure how to answer that. It was obvious to the angel the difference in importance to wearing clothing between the two races, and he wasn't sure if he should be offended by that lover comment. He had never really wanted to take one, he never met anyone he had liked enough. Even as Castiel thought this another thought intruded, one that simply brought up that he really wouldn't mind Dean being his.

“No...I don't have a lover.” Castiel quietly said, trying to push that one particular thought away. He didn't need that small seed of an idea planted into his mind, he knew if he let it start it would spread and grow quicker than blackberry bushes. He still knew it was too late however, the idea was already there and he couldn't escape it.

“Why?”

Castiel didn't answer this question. Instead he dropped the brush beside the horse and walked away from Dean. He really couldn't answer Dean, or at least he knew he couldn't give Dean the answer that he would want. Maybe he was worried that that small idea that was in his mind would flow from his lips if he tried to speak, that little newly found secret would destroy something good.

Dean watched him leave, confused at why Castiel had just walked away. He thought it was quiet childish, but at the same time he wondered if perhaps he had upset Castiel with that line of questioning. Perhaps Castiel did have a lover that had passed on or they were in love with someone that didn't love them back. Dean didn't really think about that and the more he did the more he felt awful.

 

Castiel stormed out into the farmland for about the third time that week. He was growing tired of Dean 'accidentally' forgetting that he was there and bringing dates over. He had been staying with the brothers for almost a month and even had his own makeshift bed in their bedroom, but he felt like he was more of a stranger than an actual member of their household. Castiel really thought he had shown Dean how he felt towards him.

The past couple weeks had passed with Castiel realizing that Dean was more than just his hero in his mind. Castiel had accepted the slowly creeping realization that Dean may actually be the one for him, someone that he had never met before. He couldn't stop the thoughts about what it would be like if Dean was his lover, once they started he couldn't shut them away. Castiel knew however that each time Dean brought home a one night stand he was getting further and further away from his goal of showing Dean how much he cared.

Castiel had been near the woods gathering branches for kindling when he heard a rustling in the forest. He set the wood he had gathered down and carefully made his way over to the forested area. Peering through the underbrush he saw another pair of eyes staring back. They belonged to what appeared to be a human but Castiel couldn't make out the face. He did however recognize the eyes. Golden-amber, eyes that Castiel had only ever seen on one person.

When this finally hit him he was up and running away. He wasn't sure how his brother had found him but he figured it could only mean that the others weren't far behind. Castiel could hear Gabriel call out after him but he didn't slow down until he was at the cabin and ran right into Dean. Castiel fell back apologizing profusely and breathing heavily out of fear before closing the door behind him.

Dean realized something was upsetting Castiel and pulled him aside to talk to him. Castiel had wide eyes and shook in Dean's arms, the fear of being taken from Dean evident even if Dean didn't know this. He had never told Dean why he had run exactly, only giving him the brief details. He heard a knock on the door and he jumped, he knew that he would have to tell Dean before his brothers came to take him back home.

“Dean don't.” Castiel hissed as Dean pushed him aside to open the door. He grabbed Dean's arm and looked up at him with pleading eyes.

“What's wrong? Who is on the other side?” Dean asked, his hand still on the door but he didn't move to open it, just not yet.

Castiel sighed and wrapped his arms around his own chest, he could feel his heart hammering against his sternum. He didn't want to explain to Dean what would happen if he was to open that door, he wasn't sure what Dean would do. After a few minutes of silence Dean moved to open the door but Castiel quickly stopped him again.

“My brother.” Castiel quickly explained. “He's here to take me back home.”

“But why?” Dean asked pulling back from the door once he had gotten an answer he felt was satisfactory.

“Because I ran away. I couldn't live with them anymore...I wanted to go out in the world on my own. You have no idea how smothering it is in my family and with my species. They are too close, know too much.” Castiel explained.

“It's family though, you have to expect that kind of thing from them.”

Castiel shook his head. He wasn't sure how he was going to explain to Dean that he had really broken one of their most important rules and that he could never go back now. Not only had he fled to the human realm but he had also fallen in love with one. It was possible they may never let him outside again if they found out about this.

“Castiel! Open this door!” Came the yells of his brother along with feverish pounding on the door. Castiel sunk back in terror and before he could stop Dean, the human had opened the door to let in a furious Gabriel.

“What do you think you are doing? Why are you here with this human?” Gabriel demanded, although he didn't make any motion that seemed threatening to Dean or Castiel. He did seem genuinely concerned. “Cas...is this why you ran away?”

“No!” Castiel understood what Gabriel was insinuating. “Well...not at first. I ran because I couldn't stand being around our brothers any longer, and because mother and father had decided on my fate and let me have no part of it.” He growled, hands curling into fists.

“Is this about the marriage thing?” Gabriel asked hesitantly.

“Yes this is about the marriage thing!” Castiel spat. “I ran off because I didn't want to be with whoever paid the most for me! And even more now after meeting Dean.”

Dean stood there in silence, confused and stunned. He understood a little of what was going on, enough to understand that whatever was waiting for Castiel back home was against his will. He felt a strong surge of protectiveness come over him and he turned to Gabriel.

“If Castiel doesn't want to go home then don't force him.” Dean stated.

Both Gabriel and Castiel were surprised by this and looked to Dean. Castiel didn't want to jump to conclusions but he was silently praying that Dean was acting this way out of some kind of romantic feelings for him, the same type of feelings Castiel knew he had for the human. He knew that Dean felt some form of feelings towards him, but the angel was unsure if it was romantic or brotherly.

“I wasn't going to force him back.” Gabriel sighed. “I was actually coming to warn Castiel that our brothers are after him and want to teach him a lesson for running away. But now I know if they see him with a human, they may just kill him.”

Dean fell silent as Castiel stared at Gabriel with fear filled eyes. He really couldn't believe he actually thought Gabriel would send him back, out of all of his brothers Gabriel had been the kindest. Yes he did have a mischievous streak but over all he was kind and would never allow anything bad to happen to Castiel.

“Which ones?” Castiel finally asked.

“Does it matter?” Gabriel wasn't sure what difference it made, all of their brothers were just as equally cruel except a few. “It's...Michael and Raphael.”

Castiel took a sharp breath and nodded. He knew he could never out fight those two, and he knew they would easily kill Dean. They were the strongest in their family, and despite Castiel having been trained for a while to be a soldier he could never defeat his brothers. He figured the only thing he could do was run, and yet even at the thought he felt his heart break. Running would mean he would have to leave Dean behind.

“I need to leave.” Castiel stated out loud despite not wanting this.

“No.” Dean quickly grabbed his arm and pulled him away from Gabriel and towards the bedroom so he could talk with him.

Castiel stumbled after him in surprise and looked back to Gabriel who was confused about what was happening. Once inside the bedroom he fell back onto Deans bed and watched him lock the door behind them. It was almost straight out of Castiel's dreams although he knew this was for a serious conversation due to the look on Dean's face.

“You can't just run away.” Dean explained. “You can't run from one place to another, do you know how alone you will be if you did that?”

Castiel stayed quiet for the time being and let what Dean was saying sink in. He looked up to him with a solemn face and nodded.

“I won't be alone if you come with.” He offered. He wasn't sure what made him ask Dean to do this, but once he said it he knew there was nothing to do but explain his reasoning.

“Dean...I'm sorry, I know I shouldn’t ask you to leave behind your brother, but I don't think I can keep running without you by my side. I know I can't stay here, if I do I will put not only you but also your brother in danger.” Castiel explained as he stood up from the bed.

Dean had an unreadable look on his face. He backed up to the door and shook his head, he wasn't sure if he wanted to hear the rest of what Castiel was about to say. He wasn't sure he was ready to accept that perhaps Castiel had feelings for him that went beyond their quickly formed friendship. It wasn't that Dean wasn't fond of Castiel, and he did often think about the possibility of him actually having romantic feelings for the angel...it was that Dean was afraid of it becoming more serious than his previous relationships. Dean never came back for a second date with people, but with Castiel he had fallen into a routine with Castiel being by his side these past few weeks. Dean wasn't sure he wanted to get rid of that, he was certain though that he would feel alone with Castiel gone.

“What are you saying Cas?” Dean asked although he knew the answer to his own question.

“Dean, I'm sure that I have feelings for you much like Sam has feelings for the woman he courts in town.” Castiel admitted. He let his gaze fall to the floor in shame and out of fear that Dean would reject him outright.

Dean took a deep breath, his mind racing. What was he supposed to be saying? Was he supposed to say yes that he too felt the same way? It was the truth and the only thing holding him back was his fear that perhaps Castiel wasn't the right one. The fear that perhaps Castiel would just be using him and then throw him to the side when he was done with him. But his wants and desires overthrew his caution and he found himself crossing the room to Castiel.

The angel looked up to him with hope filled eyes, such a fragile hope that Dean didn't want to break. He didn't even hesitate to pull Castiel into a quick, chaste kiss. It wasn't too long or overly emotional but it was enough to assure both men that they were doing the right thing. There were no more questions between them about what kind of relationship they had. And in Dean's mind he had already made his decision, he really hoped that Sam would forgive him for it.

 

It was late at night when two men burst out of the forest towards the cabin, swords drawn. It didn't take long before they had broken down the door to find a startled Sam sitting staring at a note that his brother had written to him. After several minutes of yelling and threats, Michael and Raphael learned that hours earlier Dean and Castiel had fled the cabin with the help of Gabriel. Sam had begged them not to follow after them but his pleas fell on deaf ears as the angels left the cabin in search of any sign of where the men could of gone.

They searched the entire forest and farm but came up empty. Gabriel had used his powers to wipe out any evidence that would lead the angels to the escaped men. Gabriel had run away, knowing he would have been punished for helping his brother and the human escape. He fled in opposite direction of Dean and Castiel.

 

The northern town was quiet by the time two men on horseback arrived. It was well into the night and both men were cold and tired from their long travels. They were silent as they rode along the dimly lit roads, looking for any place of shelter. Castiel turned to Dean, his dark hair plastered to his head from the rainstorm they had rode through to get there.

The first night they had stopped to sleep they were hesitant to touch each other. It ended with Castiel cautiously pressed up against Dean's chest, listening to his heart until they both fell asleep. The second night went quiet differently with both men finally giving in and enjoying each others bodies before sleeping. The third night Dean had hardly dismounted his horse before Castiel was grabbing him and disrobing them both.

Dean hadn't regretted a single moment of their escape but he was ready to take a break from the constant fear of being caught unprepared. He suggested that perhaps they settle down up north for a while before moving along. Castiel agreed, already excited to get back to a normal life with Dean. The town they were in was perfect.

Catching Castiel's eye, Dean smiled. He knew that they would have to keep moving along every few months to avoid being caught, but he really didn't care. He was already accepting of their relationship and their new life. Besides, he knew in a few years the angels would most likely give up or consider Castiel dead which would leave them to live their lives. He still was worried that Castiel may not need him in the future but seeing the pure adoration in Castiel's eyes, Dean knew it wouldn't be for a long time if ever. Dean was very glad he decided to go hunting that day, he couldn't even imagine if Castiel had never fallen into his life.


End file.
